Perto demais
by YumeSangai
Summary: Fiéis as suas promessas, controlando os mais fortes desejos. Se você acredita em amor a primeira vista, repense. ATENÇÃO: U.A. ItaxHinaxSasuxSaku.
1. Elevador

**No que os olhos crêem? o que o coração sente?**

**Perto demais**

Fiéis as suas promessas, controlando os mais fortes desejos, se você acredita em amor a primeira vista, repense.

"_Vivemos em um mundo puritano, onde somos traídos todos os dias, apenas um olhar nos encanta, o corpo nos excita e trabalho nos estressa..."._

_**N/A: **Se você está pronto para ver casais que nunca pensou em ler e gostar antes, dê uma olhada, se não está... Respire fundo! Universo Alternativo até a veia._

_Se você não quer ver os personagens que mais gosta agindo de uma forma completamente diferente, não reclame eu já avisei que é um U.A._

**Capítulo 1: Elevador**

-Senhorita Haruno, seu primo quer o relatório o mais rápido possível – Disse uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros e com um sotaque estranho, ela não era japonesa e sim americana.

A garota de cabelos rosa, com quem ela falava parou instantaneamente e deixou algumas pastas sobre o balcão, ajeitou uma mecha que caia sobre o rosto e sorriu para a amiga.

-Está aqui, e avise ao "sr". Kakashi, que **eu **sou a dona deste hotel – Tratou de dizer 'sr' com ênfase exagerada, Ino concordou calada e começou a separar as pastas colocadas sobre o balcão e Sakura passou por um corredor que ficava escondido, passou o cartão por um sensor e a porta do elevador se abriu, quando estava prestes a fechar uma mão parou ali no meio, segurando a porta.

Sakura assustou-se e ergueu a bolsa para acertar aquele indivíduo, mas parou assim que olhou bem para ele, um homem alto de longos cabelos negros que estavam presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, usava uma roupa social, mas o paletó estava pendurado em um dos ombros, e as mechas da franja caiam sobre o rosto do rapaz, parecia um jovem lindo, mas os ombros largos e a expressão do rosto dele, embora delicada, indicassem que já era um homem maturo.

Os olhos verdes da garota pararam de fita-lo, assim que o belo homem lhe lançou um sorriso, Sakura sentiu as pernas bambearem e o coração acelerar, mas onde ela estava com a cabeça? Já tinha 24 anos, e não era uma menininha de 15 que se via apaixonada pelo caro bonitão que acabara de entrar no elevador.

-Espere um pouco – Ela disse alarmada, o homem ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender – O que está fazendo aqui? Este elevador é só para funcionários.

Ele corou e deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Um dos elevadores estava parado e os outros estavam muito cheios, acho que há um grande movimento neste hotel.

-Sim, há sim... – Ela disse baixo e agora um tanto enfurecida pelo atrevimento do homem de estar naquele elevador, sabendo que não poderia. – Perdoe-me, o senhor é hóspede?

-Não, só estava usando a cafeteira, eu sempre quis subir nesses elevadores particulares, sabe como é.

Os olhos verdes da garota se arregalaram, rapidamente abriu a boca em protesto, ele pousou o dedo sobre os lábios dela, a face branca quase pálida corou instantaneamente e ela se afastou.

-É brincadeira – Disse em um tom macio, que ela pôde ter certeza que só ele poderia usar, ficaram em silêncio esperando o elevador subir, até que as portas se abriram no nono andar.

-Por favor, se já acabou o seu _tour_ pelo meu hotel, desça pelo elevador normal ou chamarei a segurança – Ela disse friamente, ele fez uma rápida reverência e saiu pela escada.

Sakura entrou em um quarto, e se jogou na cama redonda e macia. A janela da varanda estava aberta e o vento batia fortemente levantando as cortinas cor de rosa e de tecido fino e transparente, alguma raridade indiana. A parede do quarto era cor de coral, recentemente pintada e os móveis eram de madeira clara, era relaxante.

O alarme de incêndio fora acionado e Sakura correu para fora do quarto, esbarrou com Kakashi em um dos corredores.

-Primo, o que está havendo?

-Não sei, foi no sétimo andar, cuide dos hóspedes! Tenho que verificar uma coisa! – E correu para as escadas, Sakura começou a acalmar os hóspedes, mas em meia hora a situação fora controlada, apenas um alarme falso.

-Brincadeira idiota! – Gritou ela jogando a prancheta no mural de avisos – Porque temos câmeras se elas não funcionam!? – Urrou a **doce **menina.

-F-F-F-oi minha c-culpa e-e-eu esqueci – Disse um tímido rapaz no fundo da sala

-Da próxima vez EU vou esquecer o seu salário, Óbito! – E saiu da sala quase mandando a porta longe se pudesse.

-Credo... – Resmungou Óbito

-Não guarde ranço, ela está chateada, alguns hóspedes falaram muito no ouvido dela – Disse Ino empilhando alguns papeis, Obito concordou com a cabeça e saiu.

Sakura foi até o bar do hotel e se jogou em uma cadeira e colocou os pés pra cima da mesa, fechou os olhos, tinha certeza que dormiria ali, mas ouvi passos bem próximos que logo se cessaram, abriu os olhos e viu o homem do elevador parado a sua frente com um copo de suco, que ele estendeu para ela, ela colocou o copo sobre a mesa.

-Você está em todos os lugares, o bar ainda está fechado...

-Eu trabalho aqui... – Disse ele com um leve sorriso, Sakura olhou sem acreditar.

-Mas eu não o conheço.

-O Sr. Akimichi me contratou para um trabalho temporário no bar, disse que ainda estava analisando o meu currículo e estou fazendo algumas coisas pela cidade...

-Não tenho tempo para alunos estagiários – Ela disse se levantando, o rapaz riu e recolheu o copo.

-Sou mais velho do que você e naquela hora no elevador eu estava tentando me apresentar, mas o seu mau humor me impediu.

-Quem você pensa que é?

-Uchiha Itachi – Disse com uma pompa gigantesca no sobrenome.

-Você é parente do...

-Irmão do seu noivo.

Ela corou dos pés a cabeça, o rapaz foi para trás do balcão e lavou o copo, mas antes bebeu tudo.

-M-me desculpe, se eu soubesse eu nã—

-Teria sido falsa, mentirosa e arrogante – Disse ele com um tom muito seguro e olhos frios, Sakura sentiu medo por alguns instantes, queria protestar, mas ele tinha razão, saiu rapidamente desse transe quando sentiu a mão do rapaz lhe acariciando o rosto. – Não quis ser grosso, mas não suporto falsidade, não hesite em gritar comigo, está bem, Sakura?

Ela concordou ainda sem fala.

-Vejo que conheceu o novo bar-man – Disse um rapaz gordo de cabelos castanhos.

-S-Sim – Disse Sakura em um sobre salto e se afastando de Itachi – Sabia que podia contar com você.

-Só estou aqui para servi-la – Disse Chouji fazendo uma pequena reverência e voltou para dentro da cozinha. O sorriso que ela dava a Chouji murchou e ela encarou o rapaz a sua frente com um olhar ferino e se afastou.

-O que estava fazendo? – Perguntou um outro rapaz que via tudo de longe.

-Ah Kisame, ela é perfeita.

-É, e a noiva do seu irmão! E sua chefe! E... não é tudo isso... – Disse com certo desgosto.

-Meu irmãozinho tem tanta sorte.

-Itachi, Itachi, fique longe dela, o Sasuke não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber...

-Ei vocês dois, menos conversa e mais trabalho, temos que abrir isso aqui em menos de uma hora! – Disse Chouji já de volta.

-/-

-Sakura, está pálida – Disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

-Eu estou bem, Tenten

-Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Do meu noivo – Disse se sentando no sofá perto do balcão onde Tenten e Ino atendiam.

-Ligue pra ele, as coisas estão calmas por enquanto, precisa de uma almofada?

-Não, está tudo bem... vou ligar. – Disse pegando o celular.

**N/F: **_Não é tão ruim assim é? Mas se vocês acham que as coisas estão 'boas'... Acredite, fica ainda pior..._


	2. Devil Inside

**No que os olhos crêem? o que o coração sente?**

**Perto demais**

Fiéis as suas promessas, controlando os mais fortes desejos, se você acredita em amor a primeira vista, repense.

"_Vivemos em um mundo puritano, onde somos traídos todos os dias, apenas um olhar nos encanta, o corpo nos excita e trabalho nos estressa..."._

_**N/A: **Se você está pronto para ver casais que nunca pensou em ler e gostar antes, dê uma olhada, se não está... Respire fundo! Universo Alternativo até a veia._

_Se você não quer ver os personagens que mais gosta agindo de uma forma completamente diferente, não reclame eu já avisei que é um U.A._

**_Revisão: _**Gente me desculpa vi que Obito saiu tudo como "óbito" ...

**Capítulo 2: -Devil insaide-**

Sasuke se virou na cama e pegou o celular que estava na mesa de cabeceira.

-Alô, ah Sakura, sim e você? Algum problema? Não, ok, até – E desligou.

-O que ela queria? – Perguntou Hinata o abraçando.

-Nada, quem entende – E beijou a testa da garota. Hinata era uma jovem de longos cabelos azuis e olhos cor de perola.

-Deixa ela pra lá – Disse fazendo bico, Sasuke deu um longo suspiro.

-Mas eu ainda preciso dela.

-Por pouco tempo – Disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Sasuke sabia que as coisas não iriam ocorrer do jeito que Hinata imaginava, mas pra que discutir isso?

-Você parece um anjo Hinata, mas é um sádico demônio.

-Lindas palavras logo pela manhã – Disse ela segurando o riso e se levantou jogando a coberta para o lado, exibindo o corpo nu, sabendo claramente que Sasuke a seguia e a admirava.

-Nenhuma mulher é mais bonita que você – Disse ainda fascinado.

-Interessante, sendo que você fala olhando para o meu corpo.

Sasuke sorriu e ela fez um cafuné em sua cabeça.

-Mas... – E se virou de costas, a pele branca, ainda mais branca que a de Sakura, ela era linda, pensou Sasuke abobado – Você gosta dos meus seios? – Perguntou se virando novamente e precionando-os para que ficassem ainda maiores, os olhos negros do garoto se alargaram, e ela foi andando devagar e os aproximou do rosto dele, ela sorriu e se afastou um pouco e sentou no chão – ou você...prefere outra coisa? – Ela perguntou abrindo devagar as pernas e com uma das mãos abrindo a vagina e depois passando um dedo devagar por ela e subindo até os seios, onde colocou o dedo na boca, Sasuke suava frio e sentiu a ereção escondida pelo lençol que estava preso a cintura.

Sasuke desceu da cama, e Hinata fechou as pernas e escondeu os seios com as mãos.

-O que vai fazer comigo? – Perguntou ela 'inocentemente' ele sorriu maliciosamente e a pegou no colo, Hinata pôde sentir o membro ereto e estremeceu, ele a jogou na cama. – Vai passar no hotel?

-Vou, a Sakura parecia preocupada, espero que não tenha acontecido nada – Disse ele passando as mãos pelos cabelos, Hinata saiu da cama e se encostou na porta do banheiro.

-Porque ela, Sasuke? – Hinata olhou seriamente para ele, Sasuke se levantou e pousou as mãos no ombro dela.

-Esqueça isso, Hina

-Mas é com ela que vai se casar, ela é feia, baixinha, sem graça e com seios muito menores que os meus – Disse tirando as mãos dele de cima de seu ombro, Sasuke deu um longo suspiro e a abraçou

-Sabe Hina, você ainda está nua...

-E o que tem? – Perguntou se afastando

-Será que não podíamos...? – Ele perguntou olhando rapidamente para o membro ereto, e Hinata deu um leve sorriso e se agachou e lambeu a virilha dele, Sasuke se segurou no portal, enquanto Hinata brincava com ele, lambia a virilha, apertava seu pênis e o colava contra os seios, e depois chupou de leve a ponta do membro e depois pressionou a língua contra ele, Sasuke gemia, mas a diversão não estava sendo tão bem apreciada por Hinata.

-Sasu... – Disse se levantando e o fitando.

-Sim?

-Me espere no chuveiro – Disse piscando, Sasuke obediente entrou no banheiro, mas assim que o fez, Hinata trancou a porta, sabendo que ele ainda não havia se dado conta – _Droga...Itachi isso não é hora de você aparecer na minha cabeça, definitivamente... _– Pensou pegando as roupas espelhadas pelo chão.

E colocou um vestido negro, calçou as sandálias e pegou a bolsa ao lado da cama. Estava para sair quando passou rapidamente o pente no cabelo e olhou para a corrente com um "s" que estava ao lado de celular do namorado e a colocou – combina com meu vestido – Disse sorrindo e admirando a jóia e saiu do quarto com um sorriso.

**N/F:Eu sei que esse é um capítulo curtinho, mas garanto que os outros são maiores, era só pra mostrar um outro casal...ou suposto, bem, vocês vão ter que descobrir.**

**Pra recompensar domingo eu atualizo o 3, tenho que correr pra digitar**


	3. Reencontro

**No que os olhos crêem? o que o coração sente?**

**Perto demais**

Fiéis as suas promessas, controlando os mais fortes desejos, se você acredita em amor a primeira vista, repense.

"_Vivemos em um mundo puritano, onde somos traídos todos os dias, apenas um olhar nos encanta, o corpo nos excita e trabalho nos estressa..."._

_**N/A: **Se você está pronto para ver casais que nunca pensou em ler e gostar antes, dê uma olhada, se não está... Respire fundo! Universo Alternativo até a veia._

_Se você não quer ver os personagens que mais gosta agindo de uma forma completamente diferente, não reclame eu já avisei que é um U.A._

**Capítulo 3: Reencontro.**

-Viu a Sakura? – Perguntou Hinata se apoiando no balcão e falando com Ino, a loira balançou a cabeça negativamente, Hinata sentou no sofá.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ino erguendo as finas sobrancelhas, Hinata deitou colocando os pés sobre o braço do sofá.

-Te darei dez minutos para achar a senhorita Haruno.

Ino olhou para Tenten e esta fez um sinal para que a loira insistisse mais um pouco com a garota temperamental.

-Hyuuga, a senhorita Haruno está ocupada e não poderá atendê-la agora, por favor, tire os pés do braço do sofá...

-Oh sinto muito – Disse cinicamente e sentou dobrando as pernas e sorrindo docemente, Ino encarou a menina por alguns segundos e depois voltou ao trabalho.

-Hina-chan, quanto tempo! – Disse Itachi surpreso, Hinata se levantou e o abraçou.

-Estadia? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Trabalho aqui – Disse com um leve sorriso.

-Que pena – Disse olhando rapidamente para Ino e que observava tudo com os olhos cerrados e com uma expressão nada amigável e depois se voltou ao barman – Mas fico feliz por você, de verdade!

-E eu fico mais feliz ainda em revê-la.

Sakura se aproximou usando um vestido branco com fios de prata nas bordas, um tanto quanto elegante.

-Hinata, que surpresa adorável – Disse abraçando a menina.

-Bom vê-la, está tão bonita! Alguma festa que não fiquei sabendo?

-Vou realizar uma amanhã, tentei falar com o Sasuke, mas ele não me deu muita atenção – Disse desanimada. Itachi lançou um olhar a Hinata que apesar de receosa deu um leve sorriso e puxou Sakura para um outro andar.

Subiram para um quarto em que Sakura costumava ficar.

-Festa, é? – Perguntou Hinata animada, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou na cama de casal. – O que foi? – Perguntou Hinata com seus olhos perolados que observavam a face triste da amiga.

-Ele está tão mudado, parece que não se importa mais, não responde meus recados e nem liga...

-Não fique assim, o escritório está passando por momentos difíceis, logo vai estar tudo de volta, essa é uma das razões pela qual eu vim vê-la.

-O que? – Perguntou já com os olhos verdes marejados, Hinata sentiu uma pontada no peito, não gostava de mentir daquela forma, mas ao menos estaria fazendo com que ela se sentisse melhor.

-Ele disse que amanhã estará livre, então vocês poderão curtir a festa do hotel, aposto que tem novos investidores, não é?

-S-sim – Concordou surpresa com a forma de Hinata dar com os problemas, parecia que brincava, não levava muito a sério, mas os olhos estavam sempre firmes e de alguma forma superior, sempre parecendo mais velha, com mais maturidade, invejava isso na amiga, porque sempre conseguia ser mais popular.

-Então ele ficará muito feliz! – Disse com um sorriso sincero.

-É...Hinata...esse cordão – Disse olhando para o cordão de prata com um 'S' pendurado. Hinata sorri timidamente e puxa o objeto para poder vê-lo.

-Eu ganhei – Disse soltando o objeto.

-É igual ao do Sasuke, não seria dele, não é? – Pergunta já com o coração acelerado, Hinata ficou com a expressão séria e apertou o cordão contra o peito.

-Eu ganhei! **Ganhei! **Esse cordão é de uma joalheria famosa, existem vários deles pelo Japão! – Disse fingindo estar ofendida, Sakura piscou seguidamente.

-Me desculpe, ando achando o Sasuke tão distante que...ah, me desculpe Hinata, tolice desconfiar em você.

Hinata deu um meio sorriso, o que fazia era errado, havia pegado o cordão de propósito, só para mostrar para Sakura que Sasuke podia estar com outra pessoa, mas ao ver a expressão e a solidão da amiga, se arrependia, era uma briga inútil, uma vez que Sasuke e Sakura estavam noivos, e ela nada mais que era uma diversão extra para o amante.

-Eu não confio é naquela secretária dele – Disse Sakura, Hinata riu e concordou.

-Ela **não **é de confiança.

-Mas sobre a festa, tentei te ligar, mas parece que o número foi bloqueado...

-Ah sim, me roubaram.

-Está tudo bem? – Perguntou preocupada, Hinata assente com um sorriso – Tokyo-New não é tão segura.

-Tokyo-New é a cidade dos poderosos, uma briga sem fim por novas conquistas, não temos tempo de crescer, temos que já começar no topo, mas deixemos os negócios de lado.

-Senhorita Haruno, o Senhora Uchiha, chegou – Disse Kankurou abrindo a porta.

-Já estou descendo, e da próxima vez, bata na porta! – Disse Sakura relativamente furiosa.

-S-sim. – E se afastou do quarto – _Maluca, quando eu bato na porta, reclama que estava perdendo tempo em vez de ir direto ao assunto..._

-Eu vou indo Hinata, pode ficar aqui no quarto se quiser – E sai do cômodo sem esperar resposta.

Hinata se joga na cama, que era muito fofa e logo em seguida a porta é aberta.

-Pensei que fosse precisar de consolo – Disse o rapaz de longos cabelos negros, Hinata se sentou na cama e sorriu.

-E que consolo, hein Itachi?

-Eu não disse nada, você que está pensando bobagem – Disse fingindo inocência, e trancou a porta do quarto, só fazendo o sorriso da garota se tornar malicioso, Itachi deu um leve sorriso como quem diz 'o que foi? Não estou fazendo nada'.

-Será? – Perguntou jogando as sandálias no chão, Itachi tirou os sapatos rapidamente e deu um pula se jogando na cama e puxando Hinata para que se deitasse. – Mas não é você que precisa de consolo? – Perguntou brincando, mas após fita-lo bem, percebe que não havia errado, tinha algo diferente nele, além do olhar distante.

-/-

-Você demorou – Reclamou Sasuke levantando da cadeira e indo até a noiva, onde deu apenas um beijo na testa.

-Tive alguns contra tempos no caminho – Respondeu timidamente e de cabeça baixa.

-Não pude falar com você decentemente, mas me parece que você está ocupada com a festa, não é?

-Um pouco, você virá não é? – Perguntou apreensiva já tirando conclusões precipitadas. Sasuke não era muito romântico, seu humor ia e vinha parecendo ações sendo compradas, compradas por outra pessoa...

-Claro que sim – Disse com um sorriso que só ele tinha, e fez com que Sakura se sentisse protegida, os dois ficaram se olhando e logo deram um sorriso sem graça.

-_Hoje ele não parece muito estranho _– Pensou Sakura ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo, Sasuke tirou o celular do bolso, não havia nenhuma ligação não atendida, mas fora apenas uma desculpa para ver a hora, já que se olhasse para o relógio seria falta de educação.

-Meu tempo está acabando, afinal já passou da hora do almoço, eu te vejo amanhã a noite – Disse guardando o celular e indo em direção a porta, mas Sakura se colocou na frente.

-Sou sua noiva e não amiga, não saia desse jeito tão grosseiramente – Pediu com a cabeça baixa, mas a voz mais alta do que de costume, Sasuke deu um longo suspiro, ele mesmo havia criado essa situação, não tinha porque reclama, se aproximou e ergueu o rosto da noiva.

-Se você insiste – Disse aproximando o rosto do dela e a beijando, a colando contra a porta, Sakura murmurou alguma coisa, mas não fez muito para afastar o noivo.

Ele afastou a boca dos lábios dela e desceu para o pescoço, mordiscando levemente. As mãos dele percorriam a cintura e as costas, ela gemia baixo, mas o fogo parou quando Sakura percebeu o zíper aberto de seu vestido e as alças caídas e a mão de Sasuke já em seus seios, o empurrou com o rosto totalmente corado.

-Qual o seu problema? – Perguntou Sasuke encarando a noiva que virou de costas e ele murmurou alguma coisa fechando novamente o zíper.

-Qual o seu eu pergunto, você pode até ter tempo livre, mas eu não! – E saiu da sala batendo a porta, Sasuke riu e se jogou no sofá.

-Por isso que eu prefiro a Hina... – Disse Sasuke para si mesmo.

**Continua...**

Novamente eu me desculpo pela demora do capítulo, sei que prometi algo maior devido ao segundo capítulo. Como eu já disse, ou acho que disse a história está toda em um caderno e aos poucos eu vou passando pro computador e vocês devem saber como é chato fazer isso, logo eu fico um pouco preguiçosa...

E também espero na sexta ou sábado estar atualizando novamente o 4º capítulo, o problema maior é que eu estou com tendinite nos dois pulsos e só chego em casa depois das 18h mas o problema é meu e eu vou continuar essa fic, já que ninguém ainda me xingou por essa confusão de casais. Eheheh, obrigada a todos.

Grata,

YumeSangai.


	4. Cicatriz

**No que os olhos crêem? o que o coração sente?**

**Perto demais**

Fiéis as suas promessas, controlando os mais fortes desejos, se você acredita em amor a primeira vista, repense.

"_Vivemos em um mundo puritano, onde somos traídos todos os dias, apenas um olhar nos encanta, o corpo nos excita e trabalho nos estressa..."._

_**N/A: **__Se você está pronto para ver casais que nunca pensou em ler e gostar antes, dê uma olhada, se não está... Respire fundo! Universo Alternativo até a veia._

_Se você não quer ver os personagens que mais gosta agindo de uma forma completamente diferente, não reclame eu já avisei que é um U.A._

**Capítulo 4: Cicatriz.**

**A marca que mancha a pele e fere a alma.**

**ItachixHinata.**

-Hina, Hina – Disse Itachi brincando com as mechas azuis escuras da garota, Hinata se endireitou nos braços deles e os dois ficaram se olhando, logo em seguida, um sorriso gentil de ambos.

-O cordão que usava...era do Sasuke não é? – Perguntou fitando um ponto qualquer do cômodo.

-Era sim, te incomoda? – Perguntou maliciosa.

-Não – Disse dando um sorriso, falso. – Mas você só estava querendo provocar a Sakura.

Hinata sorriu, sabia que não precisava concordar, conhecia-o bem, _muito _bem, e sabia que ele estava enrolando.

-Quem olha pra você vê um anjo – Disse mirando os olhos perolados, Hinata ficou ligeiramente sem graça, mas não iria demonstrar isso.

-As pessoas nunca são o que realmente aparentam, ladys da sociedade são putas na cama.

Itachi riu concordando.

-Está certa afinal, mas porque o meu irmão te interessa tanto? – Perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas estava de fato muito curioso, no entanto isso não ficou evidente em seu tom de voz despreocupado.

-Foi o único que ao me conhecer, não se apresentou aos meus seios – Disse ao se lembrar de algumas coisas – ah você entendeu!

-Sim, sim, mas se gosta tanto dele, porque está comigo agora?

_Vacilou. _A naturalidade da voz estava perdida, soara estranha e desconfortável, se xingou mentalmente, mas não mudou a expressão, não poderia dar mais nenhuma dica.

-É bom conversar com você – Disse acariciando o rosto dele, no entanto os olhos que costumavam ser 'imbatíveis' pareciam distantes, ela não olhava diretamente para o amante.

-Mas não precisamos transar para isso – Disse beijando as mãos dela.

-Mas mesmo depois, você sabe conversar, não faz promessas que não vai cumprir e nem fala qualquer idiotice que vocês acham que é do nosso agrado.

-Deve ser por isso que o Sasuke gosta de você.

-Por quê? – Perguntou com os olhos mais sinceros, e uma voz macia, uma expressão torturante para uma mulher tão firma como ela.

-Porque é inteligente, não precisa de elogios para saber que tem poder... – E de repente a assustou, as mãos que segurava delicadamente, as apertou, chegando a machucar um pouco os pulsos delicados dela. - Porque Hina? Porque está sempre um passo atrás do Sasuke quando poderia estar dois à frente?

-Não sou tão inteligente assim – Disse não modestamente – E puxando as mãos.

-Ora Hina, então porque procura alguém com sabedoria?

-Porque eu vou querer um idiota?

-Você é tão mais esperta que o Sasuke – Disse tomando novamente as mãos dela.

-Porque Itachi? Porque ele precisa dela se eu posso oferecer muito mais? – Perguntou realmente sentida, Itachi deu um longo suspiro.

-É uma história antiga...

Hinata ergueu mais o rosto para fita-lo por completo.

-Diga-me – Disse sem piscar e o encarando.

-Foi uma promessa...

-Promessa?

-Não sabia?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e se sentou na cama, cobrindo o corpo com um lenço.

-Foi antes de te conhecer, ele namorava a Sakura, ambos com seus 15 anos, sabe como é essa idade.

-Há quanto tempo eles estavam juntos?

-Não se torture, era aquela coisa adolescente, hormônios, você deve saber como é.

-Não – Disse baixando a cabeça.

Itachi estranhou a expressão triste que de repente caira sobre ela e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Ora, você não era de um convento, deve ter algumas boas histórias pra contar.

-Que promessa? Termine de contar – Disse ainda sem olhar para ele, o tom de voz era furioso, Itachi achou melhor não contesta-la.

-Bem, os dois estavam na casa da Sakura, mas precisamente no quarto dela, o pai dela havia acabado de voltar de viagem, ah foi uma promessa estúpida, você já deve ter entendido.

-Então eles transaram...

-Ah não

-Então porque a promessa?

-Os Haruno são uma família tradicional, que vergonha seria.

-Hn...é mesmo estupidez.

Itachi concorda.

-Por isso ele nunca contou você não teria entendido se ele tivesse falado, apesar de tudo você não tem um gênio muito fácil, e o Sasuke sabe _bem _disso, mas e agora, vai me contar a **sua **história?

-Hn...acho que não.

-Posso chutar?

-Tente – Disse voltando a ser a mesma garota desafiadora de sempre.

-Está relacionada a sua cicatriz.

-Qual? – Perguntou com um leve sorriso e Itachi a analisou por alguns segundos.

-O da perna esquerda foi um acidente de moto, o do braço...na cozinha, você tropeçou e caiu em cima de algo.

Hinata sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, Itachi fez bico e se deitou no colo da garota.

-O que?

-Foi quando meus pais morreram, não, não foi em um acidente de carro nem nada, foram assassinados, meu pai morreu tentando me salvar, ele me jogou da sacada, eu só ouvi o tiro, era madrugada e estávamos na casa de praia...

-Eu sinto muito Hinata – Disse se levantando e a abraçando.

-Tudo bem, não me importo.

-E...a sua mãe?

-Estuprada e mutilada.

Itachi arregalou os olhos.

-Eu descobri no ano passado, pra mim ela tinha levado um tiro, acho que era melhor assim, ne?

-Certamente... – Disse sem nem saber o que falar – mas...isso deve ter saído em algum jornal, porque não associamos isso...?

-Eu fui adotada, Hyuuga, é do meu tio, ele me adotou, e também, eu mudei o meu nome, não era Hinata, era Hanabi Noriasu.

-Hanabi...Noriasu...eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que lembro de algo agora que você falou...

-Meus pais eram empresários poderosos, uma firma rival estava indo a falência, vingança estúpida...

-Como você ainda consegue trabalhar com isso?

-É um talento.

-Bem...se serve de consolo, meus pais também morreram.

-Por isso o Sasuke não fala nada.

-Não é bem por isso, ele acha que foi burrice, bem, foi mesmo.

-Sua vez de falar – Disse deitando a cabeça novamente na cama e Itachi se endireitou na cama.

-Bem, com a crise dos últimos treze anos, meu pai se matou e a minha mãe conseguiu reerguer os Uchiha, mas se casou com um americano idiota e morreu, não é brincadeira, desde então o Sasuke cuida de tudo, quer dizer essa era pra ser a minha função, mas é muito estressante e o sonho dele sempre foi ficar atrás de um monte de papel e dar ordens, ah sim, minha mãe quase deu uma festa com a morte do meu pai.

-Uau, vamos concorrer para melhor drama – Disse com meio sorriso apesar da história trágica.

-E eu só tinha 13 anos.

-Não creio! Agora você tem 26, não é?

-Sim, isso mesmo – Disse com um sorriso galanteador.

-Há treze anos eu só tinha 9 – Disse fazendo as contas rapidamente.

-Meu pequeno anjo só tem 22? Por isso toda a disposição – Disse com um largo sorriso e sem esconder o olhar que a devorava. Os dois riram, e Hinata se viu comparando os dois irmãos, ambos muito bonitos e bons de cama, Itachi no entanto era muito mais...homem? não era um safado.

-Vamos Hina, não faça isso – Disse Itachi quebrando seus pensamentos, uma ruga surgiu em sua testa enquanto erguia a fina sobrancelha sem entender. – Não me compare ao Sasuke.

-C-como? – Ela corou momentaneamente, era como se ele pudesse ler mentes.

-Eu tenho o meu jeito e o Sasuke tem o dele, tem coisas que você gosta mais em mim e o contrário também.

-É sempre tão bom falar com você.

-Sei disso, mas nós costumamos ter conversar inteligentes e com outros caras é só transar e ouvir aquele discurso sem vergonha de foi muito bom, mas eu só estava satisfazendo os meus desejos, não preciso mais de você.

-Já aconteceu? – Perguntou sério.

-Algumas vezes, normalmente eles olham para os meus seios e pensam 'É boa de cama' isso é tão estúpido! Mas você e o Sasuke são tão diferentes, você é tão maturo... – E se ajeitou nos braços dele.

-Sei que as vezes o Sasuke é meio bobo, mas ele é mais novo, isso passa e eu já me sinto velho com todo o seu fogo.

-Só o Sasuke me acompanha – Diz fazendo careta.

-Corajoso! Mas Hina...

-Hn?

-E a sua outra cicatriz?

Hinata se senta e desce o lençol até a cintura e aponta para uma marca acima do peito, Itachi concorda com a cabeça, ela volta a se cobrir e se deita novamente.

-Acho que essa história fica para uma próxima vez...

-Sasuke sabe? – Perguntou novamente sério, até então ela estava ignorando aquele tom de voz, mas estava começando a incomodar, Itachi mudava tanto...

-De forma alguma

-Não vai contar?

-Acho que ele não merece.

-Hina, não esqueça do que eu disse, é com ele que você quer estar, eu sou apenas o irmão bonitão do seu namorado.

-Amante, ne? Ele está noivo...

-Isso é apenas uma tempestade de areia – Diz se levantando – Não fique muito preocupada, você linda demais para isso – Disse antes de entrar no banheiro, e ela ficou ali sorrindo de um jeito meio bobo, rodou os olhos e dormiu ainda sorrindo, ainda com o cheiro dele.

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas depois desse período eu estou de férias e então vou bater todos os capítulos para poder posta-los sem demora, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Estrelas.**

**Aah sim o título é de um filme, chamado Closer, Perto Demais.**


	5. A última noite

**Capítulo 5: Estrelas.**

'**A última noite antes da festa'**

-Onde você estava?

-Cuidando de algumas coisas para senhorita Haruno – Disse Itachi arrumando algumas caixas atrás do balcão e Chouji voltou furioso para dentro da cozinha, havia poucas pessoas e Itachi os atendeu rapidamente.

-Ora meu irmão, ainda não foi embora?

-Resolvendo problemas...

-E parece que só criou mais, vai beber alguma coisa?

-Não, vou dirigir

-Reunião? – Perguntou Hinata se aproximando e dessa vez não usava o cordão, deu um selinho em Itachi e se sentou, Sasuke bufou, mas não ia se dar ao luxo de dizer e fazer uma cena de ciúmes.

-Martini, meu anjo? – Perguntou Itachi já preparando a garrafa.

-É claro – Disse sorrindo e deixou a bolsa sobre o balcão, Sasuke olhou feio para o irmão, mas continuou ali sentado.

-Não vá beber demais, depois não conseguirá trabalhar – Disse Sasuke sem olhar para ela.

-Amanhã eu estarei na festa deste hotel, assim como você.

-Ficou louca? Você tem trabalho a fazer, vou receber o Sr. Aburame amanhã, é pra você estar lá.

-A Sakura me convidou – Disse Hinata calmamente e bebendo mais um pouco.

-Pouco me importa, você estará lá para recebê-lo, ele pode demorar porque vai chegar de avião, mostre os documentos, apresente o programa e atualize a planilha e depois me diz como foi – Disse com um sorriso cínico, os olhos dele brilhavam intensamente, Hinata fechou o rosto e Itachi observava um e outro, ela terminou de beber.

-Coloca na minha conta, depois eu acerto – Disse para Itachi, mas sem olhar para ele, o clima estava pesado.

-Ora, que surpresa vê-los reunidos – Disse Sakura se aproximando – Já fechando o bar?

-Sim senhorita, ou esses dois não saem mais daqui – Disse em um tom divertido só para contrariar, Sakura riu, mas não percebeu a face séria dos dois, Itachi terminou de guardar as coisas, vestiu o casaco e estava pronto pra sair quando Hinata também se levantou.

-Vou com você, até mais e boa noite – Disse olhando somente pra Sakura, Sasuke bufou e também se levantou.

-Pra casa, Hinata? – Perguntou Itachi pegando as chaves do carro, a garota concorda, Sasuke e Sakura os alcançam.

-Se vai para casa, eu te levo – Disse Sasuke sem olhar para nenhum deles, Hinata ia responder, mas Sakura mais rápida.

-Você disse que ia passar lá em casa

-Já está tarde

-Durma lá

Sasuke viu que não tinha como escapar, ambos desceram para a garagem, a maioria dos carros não estavam mais lá, o carro de Itachi e Sakura estavam no mesmo andar, por serem funcionários e por terem chegando cedo, o de Sasuke estava em outro andar mais iria dirigindo o carro dela.

-Obrigado Itachi – Disse saindo de carro e caminhando para o prédio de dez andares, todos as luzes estavam apagadas e da portaria estava fraca, Hinata entrou no prédio e viu o velho senhor dormindo na cabine, riu baixo e pegou o elevador até o sétimo andar, se jogou no imenso sofá e depois atirou as sandálias perto de uma mesinha onde estavam contas e revistas.

Foi até a varanda, onde empurrou a porta de correr e ficou encostada na grade prateada.

-O que eu estou fazendo...mamãe? – E se agachou no chão gelado de mármore, ali por um bom tempo, até que ouviu a porta da varanda ser aberta e levantou a cabeça assustada.

-Me desculpe, ok, Hina?

-Sasuke! – Levantou-se em um salto e o abraçou – mas você não estava com a... – E sentada na sala e logo se afastou olhando para baixo. -É por isso que está pedindo desculpas...

Ele não disse nada, não precisava, sabia que era isso mesmo, seu silêncio falou tudo.

-Itachi não está aqui, pode sair – Disse se apoiando na grade, Sasuke deu um sorriso de leve, que ela obviamente não viu.

-Eu estou preocupado com você... – Disse olhando para o céu.

-Oh claro que está – Disse rindo.

-Hinata...Hinata, quer me ouvir? – Perguntou com a voz irritadiça, a garota bufou e se virou cruzando os braços e de cara amarrada.

-Estou ouvindo, senhor...

-Qual a razão disso tudo?

-Eu é que pergunto, senhor comprometido.

-Hina...

-Você está na **minha **casa! E eu não pedi pra que viesse, queria que eu pulasse nos seus braços? Faça-me um favor sim? Dê o fora!

-Porque não me da uma chance?

-Sua noiva está te esperando, já está tarde, vão embora.

-Hina, eu-

-Dê o fora! – E o empurrou para a sala Sakura se levantou do sofá e só viu a porta de vidro bater.

-Vamos... – Disse Sasuke indo em direção a porta.

-Ela está bem? Parecia nervosa...

-Estresses do trabalho, amanhã estará melhor – E os dois saíram do apartamento em silêncio, Sasuke parecia perturbado, distante, confuso.

-Ah, Itachi, é a única pessoa em quem confio – Disse Hinata abraçando os joelhos.

-/-

-Sasuke, porque não deixa a Hinata ir a festa?

-Porque eu não quero e ela tem que resolver algumas coisas pra mim.

-Isso não é justo, ela parece cansada, a festa seria bom para ela.

-A festa será bom para nós e um sucesso ainda maior para você minha querida.

Ela sorriu timidamente, Sasuke ficou feliz porque ela iria parar de falar em Hinata e ele já estaria arrependido o suficiente por tê-la deixado daquele jeito, até porque conhecia Hinta melhor do que Sakura.

**-/-**

-Achei um o peixe grande – Disse um garoto de cabelos curtos e negros que mexia em um computador, Obito se aproximou.

-O que foi?

-Hn...Quem diria que a Srta. Hyuuga é uma female Fatale, hn?

-Lee, o que você ta fazendo?

-Aqui – Disse apontando para o monitor – A srta. Hyuuga entra no quarto com a Haruno e depois que a nossa chefe sai, entra o novo barman.

-Cara Lee, só você pra perceber esse tipo de coisa – Disse Obito coçando a cabeça – Vai dedurar o cara?

-Porque ele querer se divertir? E além do mais eu não sou idiota, ela é amiga da Haruno, é uma Hyuuga e ta pegando o irmão do poderoso chefão.

Os dois riram, mas era a pura verdade.

-Por isso, eu gosto de trabalhar nisso aqui, eu me divirto vendo problema dos outros e ganho meus créditos com a Ino por contar a ela.

-Isso aqui não é um hotel, ta mais para um prostíbulo.

-Nós somos jovens Obito, não da pra ficar esperando a princesa de véu e grinalda, gosto de garotas assim, ousadas quando tem que ser – Disse batendo na tela e apontando para Hinata, Obito apenas observou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, era mesmo errado sonhar alto? Hinata parecia um doce de pessoa, não conseguia a imaginar se agarrando com Itachi no quarto de Hotel.

-A senhorita Hyuuga deve ter boas razões, é uma moça de boa índole – Disse Obito, Lee olhou pra ele com um olhar debochado e desligou o arquivo em que mexia no computador e colocou os óculos.

-Obito, sei que se ofende com as coisas que digo, mas é a verdade da nossa sociedade, nós somos puritanos e não existem mais aquelas mocinhas doces e inofensivas, elas gostam de sexo tanto quanto nós.

-Não Lee, não fale em geral porque isso não é a resolução do mundo, é a sua e dos pervertidos desse hotel! – Disse elevando o tom de voz e corando, Lee balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Esse pensamento pode atrair muitas mulheres, mas não as farão ficar perto, Obito, eu acho muito bonito que pense assim, mas é sério, as chances de se dar bem, são baixas... Infelizmente, você vai ver caras como eu em todos os lugares, caras como esse tipo de pensamento que você acha que não valem nada...

Obito abriu a boca, mas Lee continuou.

-E existem piores, garanto que o Itachi deve ser um cara muito legal...

-/-

Assim que Itachi chegou em casa, foi direto para o computador, não era só um cara folgado que aceitou um emprego como barman quando podia ser diretor de uma empresa, ele se considerava o melhor hacker e com algumas coisas que roubava da pasta de Hinata, tinha acesso livre aos computadores de lá.

-Ahá – E colocou os pés em cima da mesa e ficou olhando um calendário gigantesco que estava aberto em uma das janelas, acessado direto do computador do irmão – Pelo que eu vejo o Sr. Aburame não aparecerá pela tarde amanhã, eu não creio que o meu pequeno irmão seja tão ciumento assim, ou... Não quer lidar com Hinata e Sakura...hn..acho que vou entrar em cena... – Desligou o computador e foi para o quarto – Mas resolvo isso amanhã – E se jogou na cama.

**Continua.**


	6. Festa

**Capítulo 6: Festa**

'**Aprenda a não confiar'**

Hinata acordou com o sol invadindo o quarto, as cortinas eram brancas e finas, um belo enfeite.

-O que? Eu não lembro de dormir na minha cama... – Disse calçando as pantufas e escovando os cabelos e atravessando o corredor que ligava a sala, quando escutou barulhos na cozinha, foi devagar até lá, não poderia ser um ladrão e desanimou em lembrar que também não seria Sasuke, foi até o cômodo e viu Itachi com os longos cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, usando uma blusa social branca, as mangas estavam arregaçadas e usava calças jeans, e o avental lilás com flores, roubado de sua cozinha.

-Uchiha Itachi na minha cozinha? Ah meu deus, eu vou voltar a dormir – Disse rindo e dando alguns passos pra trás, fingindo que iria sair do cômodo.

-Voltar a dormir? Eu sou algum pesadelo? – Perguntou fingindo estar ofendido, Hinata continuou rindo até se acalmar.

-Se você estivesse nos meus pesadelos acho que o dicionário iria precisar de uma nova definição para a palavra.

-Hina, Hina, fico feliz que esteja bem, estou cuidando do seu café da manhã, então 'boa sorte'

-Porque 'boa sorte'?

-Porque eu não sei fazer nada – Disse com um largo sorriso.

-Que tal sairmos? – Disse fingindo desespero, Itachi mostrou a língua.

-Pode ficar tranqüila, não vou te dar nada queimado, pois estou fazendo a minha especialidade.

-Miojo?

-Oh não! Eu deixo a água secar, sempre esqueço que são 4 minutos!

Os dois começam a rir

-Então o que é?

-Sanduíche! – Disse mostrando o prato com cinco tipos. E foram para a sala ainda rindo.

-Itachi, já não deveria estar no hotel?

-Digamos que eu posso fazer o que bem entender, porque conto com atributos extras.

-Que seriam? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, Itachi de um sorriso.

-A arte de ter uma boa lábia – Disse piscando.

-Nossa, como é garanhão

-Muito obrigado – Disse mandando beijo a ela.

-Vai dar em cima da miss santinha? – Perguntou interessada

-Top Secret – Disse elevando o dedo a boca.

-Ah Itachi, me diga!

-Tenho quase certeza que consigo – Disse piscando

-E...Então ela não vai mais querer o Sasuke! Faria isso por mim?!

-Faço tudo por você

Hinata deu um sorriso sem graça, sentiu como se tivesse se apaixonado de novo, aquela alegria imensa em estar com ele, o rosto corando e o coração acelerado.

**-/-**

-Como assim ela ainda não está na empresa?! – Gritou Sasuke no celular

_-É só o que sei, Hinata ainda não chegou..._

-Merda! – E desligou o celular, olhou para o relógio, estava quase na hora da festa e se Hinata não estava na empresa, não ia servir de nada.

**-/-**

-Sakura, não fique com essa cara – Disse Itachi se aproximando – Ele vai chegar logo

-É que...a Hinata também está atrasada...e já faz alguns dias, que eu acho que eles—

-Sakura, isso é totalmente absurdo, e não falo na defesa do meu irmão, falo como homem, experiente – Disse com o rosto bem próximo ao dela – Aqueles dois são só amigos – E deu um beijo na testa dela e se afastou um pouco.

-Acho que estou vendo demais – E abriu a bolsa e novamente viu a hora no celular.

Sakura usava um vestido vermelho de alcinha, era um pouco frisado na frente e não tinha decote, os cabelos estavam presos por dois palitinhos de cor rosa.

'Muito bonita para ser deixada na mão' conforme o pensamento de Itachi.

**-/-**

Hinata estava na cafeteria da empresa, quando viu Kiba passar com um monte de papel.

-Inuzuka! – O chamou acenando com uma das mãos

-Hinata! O Sasuke já ligou pra cá mais de oito vezes, e eu disse que você ainda não tinha chegado, melhor avisá-lo agora mesmo – Disse tirando o aparelho de dentro do bolso, mas foi tomado por Hinata que o desligou.

-Inuzuka, eu tenho outros planos pro Sasuke esta noite.

-M-mas Hinata

-Kiba, eu sei bem o que estou fazendo, Sasuke está me pregando uma peça, também estou pregando uma nele, então me ajude, faria isso por uma velha amiga, não? – Perguntou deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e brincando com o cabelo curto e rebelde de Kiba.

-C-claro

-Ótimo – E se afastou pegando a bolsa no balcão.

-Hinata, aonde vai?

-Casa, tenho uma festa pra ir e não quero deixar uma amiga esperando.

Hinata entrou no carro e lembrou das palavras de Itachi, um pouco depois daquele café da manhã.

_-Hina, tem uma coisa pra te contar – Disse sério, Hinata não estava acostumada em vê-lo assim, por isso decidiu não fazer nenhuma brincadeira._

_-Fale_

_-Sasuke está tentando te enrolar, pra que você não vá à festa que Sakura dará no hotel._

_-Era de se esperar, ele nunca me deixaria com um trabalho importante com alguém do nível do Sr. Aburame._

_-Hina...eu tenho um plano – Disse se sentando no sofá e a puxando para se sentar em seu colo._

_-Diga meu amor – Disse envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços._

-/-

-Minha flor – Disse Sasuke indo ao encontro da noiva, Sakura abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao vê-lo, Itachi sorriu e se afastou muito contente em ver a expressão não muito agradável do irmão, o que significava que o plano já tinha sido iniciado.

-Você não parece bem, caiu da cama? – Perguntou preocupada, Sasuke deu um sorriso aliviado, sentiu-se mais leve com a pergunta.

-Problemas no trabalho, mas logo se resolve, o cara já chegou?

-Sim, é um loiro de olhos azuis, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Pouco me importa a descrição, vou lá falar com ele – E se afastou deixando a noiva com uma expressão triste.

Sakura pensou em ir falar com Itachi, mas ele estava ocupado com o trabalho e Hinata estava ocupada com os problemas da empresa.

-Haruno Sakura? – Chamou um jovem alto, branco, de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

-S-Sim?

-Sabaku Gaara, acho que o Naruto falou que eu viria, tenho algumas perguntas, então podemos ir para algum lugar menos movimentado?

-Claro! – E os dois subiram para a sala de Kakashi, onde o primo não se encontrava.

**-/-**

Hinata chegou roubando os olhares não só de homens, mas de mulheres também, usava um vestido azul marinho com um decote em 'v' que ampliava mais os seios, as laterais eram abertas como um vestido chinês, usava o cabelo solto.

Itachi quase derrubou a bebida ao vê-la, sorriu quando seus olhos se cruzaram e voltou ao trabalho.

-Viu como a Hinata está bela? – Perguntou Kisame que passava ao lado do amigo.

-Muito bela – Disse ainda abobalhado, Kisame riu da expressão de bobo apaixonado e voltou ao serviço.

Hinata achou Sasuke conversando com um loirinho de olhos azuis e se afastou antes que este percebesse sua presença, se juntou ao time de fofoca que estava ocupando uma mesa ao lado do bar.

-Olá – Cumprimentou se sentando com Ino, Tenten, Lee e Obito.

-Nossa Hinata, amei o seu vestido – Disse Tenten assim que esta se sentou.

-Quais as novas Hinata? – Perguntou Lee passando o braço pelo ombro de Ino.

-Problemas na empresa, chatisse de sempre, mas não falemos de trabalho – E fez sinal para Itachi se aproximar – me traga o de sempre querido – Disse piscando para ele que saiu sorrindo, as garotas ficaram abestadas – que? – Perguntou ao ver a expressão das amigas.

-Já que não vamos falar de trabalho, pode ir nos contando o que está acontecendo – Disse Tenten com um largo sorriso.

-Não está acontecendo nada – Disse enchendo o copo, vaia da parte das garotas.

-Como nada!? – Protestou Ino e todos decidiram falar ao mesmo tempo, rir e argumentar.

-Você disse querido! – Gritou Tenten batendo na mesa.

-E daí? Eu o conheço oras, ele não é um estranho pra mim – Disse Hinata girando a taça entre os dedos.

-E quão próximo ele é? – Perguntou Ino com um sorriso malicioso.

-Isso é— E antes que pudesse continuar Itachi voltou com a cereja para o Martini, ele não estranhou o silêncio repentino na mesa, e para aumentar a confusão quando saísse de lá, colocou a cereja fitando Hinata como se quisesse devorá-la, o que não estava muito longe de ser verdade, pois Hinata estava com as pernas cruzadas, e a abertura lateral do vestido estava deixando sua perna ainda mais sensual, Hinata se segurou para não rir, assim que ele se afastou a bagunça voltou.

-Hinata, está ficando com ele? – Perguntou Tenten antes que Hinata esquecesse que estava para responder.

-Isso é segredo de estado – Disse mordendo a cereja, e a confusão tornou-se ainda maior.

-/-

Naruto e Sasuke já haviam acabado de conversar e a festa já estava lá pelas suas tantas...

-Deve ser mesmo um trabalho cansativo – Disse o loiro sorrindo gentilmente, mas com os olhos procurava uma pessoa.

-O seu também Uzumaki.

-Às vezes, por isso, que é bom chegar em casa e ter alguém te esperando.

-Você é casado? – Perguntou surpreso, mas reparou bem e viu apenas uma aliança de compromisso.

-Não, mas eu moro com o meu namorado.

Hinata engasgou com a bebida e o loiro riu.

-Típica reação – Disse ainda rindo

-Me desculpe, mas ele está aqui? – Perguntou olhando em voltar

-Sabe o ruivo de olhos verdes? Então, é ele.

-Nossa, mas vocês dois são muito bonitos, não são bissexuais não? – A pergunta tirou gargalhada de ambos.

-Eu sou, meu namorado não.

-Eu realmente não esperava por uma resposta – Mais risos – diga-me, quem é o uke e o séme? Você tem cara de uke – gargalhadas mais altas ainda.

-É pra responder? – Perguntou o loiro e as gargalhadas só pioraram.

-/-

No bar Kakashi e Obito conversavam.

-Sei como se sente, tem muita gente assim pelo mundo e gente desse jeito demais por esse hotel.

Obito concordou com a cabeça e os dois beberam.

-Kakashi, anou...quantos anos tem?

-27, posso concluir que você tem menos de 24, correto?

-S-sim, tenho 21, como o senhor sabe disso?

-Pode ser que seja apenas o eu jeito, mas é pela inocência nas palavras, as pessoas tendem a achar que quando chegamos aos 20 anos temos a mesma mentalidade de alguém de 18, mas eu acho que quando se faz 24 voltamos aos 18.

-Eu não concordo – Disse uma jovem ruiva que observava a conversa dos dois há um tempo, ela trabalhava como atendente no bar.

-E por quê? – Perguntou Kakashi

-Porque eu acho que é de cada um, o senhor tem 27 anos e se pensa desse jeito é porque quando tinha 21 se viu parecido com esse jovem – Disse apontando para Obito. Kakashi concordou.

-Agora, uma outra observação, você é obviamente mais nova que eu e mais velha que Obito, certo?

-Meus parabéns, eu tenho 24 anos, me chamo Ayame.

Obito se afastou vendo que estava para segurar vela, os olhares daqueles dois indicava um possível romance, diferente dos quais viviam a maioria das pessoas desse hotel, algo realmente sincero, e distraído com esse pensamento esbarrou em uma garçonete, que por sorte não carregava nada na bandeja ou iria tudo pro alto.

-M-me desculpe – Disse a garota se curvando várias vezes, mas Obito estava encantado com a menina a sua frente, de cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos cor de mel, um curativo no rosto e um pouco menor que ele.

-Tudo bem, eu não olhei para onde estava indo, se...machucou? – Perguntou apontando para o curativo dela, a menina corou.

-E-eu sou muito desajeitada, me cortei com cacos de vidro – E deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Obito – Disse estendendo a mão

-Rin

Não muito longe, Kakashi e Ayame observavam os dois com sorriso significativos e por cima do balcão podia-se ver os dedos entrelaçados.

-/-

Hinata provocava Itachi sempre que podia, Sasuke se ocupou conversando com todos e procurava estar perto de Hinata, já da noiva, nem tomava conhecimento.

Mas a Sakura estava conversando com um jovem alto de pele branca, olhos perolados e longos cabelos castanhos.

Hinata que estava por perto, quase caiu da cadeira ao vê-lo, correu até os dois, o som do salto batendo no chão atraiu a atenção de ambos.

-NEJI!

-Eu não acredito, Hina!

**Continua...**

**N/A: Ninguém quer me matar por ter colocado o Naruto e o Gaara tendo um caso ne? A estória já tem casais absurdos mesmo, qual o problema? –risos-**

**Desculpem pela demora!**


	7. Eyes on me

**No que os olhos crêem? O que o coração sente?**

_Vivemos em mundo, onde mesmo em segredo garotas sonham com príncipes, mas garotos buscam princesas?_

**Capítulo 7: **Eyes on me

'**Se isso me liberta... É para sempre'**

Hinata pulou nos braços do garoto, Itachi e Sasuke se aproximaram instantaneamente, movimento percebido por Sakura, que nada disse.

-Quer nos apresentar? – Perguntou Sasuke com toda sua impaciência.

-Meu irmão Neji – Disse agora agarrada ao braço do rapaz.

-E pelo jeito não se vem há um longo tempo – Disse Itachi, os dois Hyuugas concordaram.

-Bem, acho que vocês têm muito que conversar – Disse Sakura

-Ah não, nós nos falamos todos os dias – Disse Neji sorrindo – e a nossa conversava estava tão interessante senhorita, ou seria isso uma desculpa para fugir?

Sakura corou e com Neji se afastaram dos de mais, Hinata grudou em Itachi e Sasuke continuou por perto.

Não demorou muito para que uma música invadisse o salão e os corajosos fossem dançar ao som de Au Revoir de Malice Mizer.

-Senhorita, permita-me atrapalhar nossa conversa novamente – Disse sempre o cordial Neji estendendo a mão para ela – Acha que seu noivo vai se importar?

-Creio que não – Disse seguindo com o Hyuuga para o meio do salão, Naruto e Gaara também dançavam, Ino e Lee, Obito e Rin.

-Então Aya, vamos ficar só olhando?

-Eu já ganhei apelido? Como você é fofo Kakashi – Disse beijando o rosto do namorado (?)

-Aceita?

-É claro – E os dois se juntaram aos muitos casais.

Hinata estava parada observando, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, ela olhou assustada para o garoto, mas um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

-Aceita...Hinata? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-Porque não aceitaria? – E os dois seguiram. Itachi já havia voltado para perto do bar para cobrir rapidamente o trabalho de Ayame.

-Pensei que ia ser você a dançar com a Hyuuga – Disse Kisame aproveitando o fraco movimento no bar para conversar.

-Nem sempre temos tudo que queremos e além do mais, Sasuke vai dançar com a Sakura e Hinata com o irmão, não tem espaço pra mim. – Disse dando um suspiro cansado, Kisame balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-E isso vai te impedir de chamá-la pra dançar?

Itachi ponderou a perguntou do amigo e quando a música estava para acabar ele se aproximou da banda e cochichou algo, e quando a música terminou, uma batida de piano começou e os casais continuaram na 'pista'. Itachi foi até Hinata.

-Eyes one me, my darling? – Perguntou estendendo a mão para ela, Neji que dançava com Hinata, sorriu e se afastou, Sasuke dançava com Sakura, seus olhos se encontraram, e ela percebeu algo de diferente nele.

-Sakura – Ele a chamou sério, porém bem diferente do tom em que ela estava acostumada, não era agressivo, era tenso.

-O que foi? – Perguntou ligeiramente receosa, olhando com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Posso fazer o que é certo? – Perguntou calmamente, Sakura nunca viu expressão mais serena no rosto do noivo e concordou com a cabeça embora desconfiada do que ele julgava certo.

-Eu quero que você seja feliz, quero que a Hina seja feliz, eu perdi, perdi tempo e amor, tudo por um orgulho estúpido, eu gostaria de poder começar tudo de novo, mas não posso, então... – E tirou a aliança do dedo e a do dela – Eu espero que possamos ser amigos.

Sakura sabia que cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer, mas nunca imaginou que iria se sentir tão bem, tão livre, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não era por tristeza, os dois sabiam disso.

-Sasuke, você sempre será alguém muito importante pra mim, foi a primeira pessoa que eu gostei, eu sinto muito que tivemos que fazer tudo forçado devido a pressão dos meus pais, mas quando eu fiz 18 anos eu poderia ter jogado fora aquele contrato, mas eu queria você por perto, e...não pense que eu não sabia que você tinha um caso com a Hinata, mas agora isso não importa. – Disse dando um sorriso que ela mesma não lembrava ser capaz de dar.

-Sabe, te ver assim me faz muito feliz Sakura, eu sinto muito, se talvez tivéssemos anulado aquela proposta idiota de casamento talvez estivéssemos felizes, mas...não, ficamos nos forçando a algo e só resultou na única coisa que poderia ter acontecido, nos separamos.

-Antes uma duradoura amizade do que um casamento infeliz. – Disse sabiamente e dando um sorriso largo, o fazendo sorrir também.

-Plenamente de acordo, e por isso que eu Sasuke, deixo você Sakura, com livre arbítrio – Disse sorrindo, ela riu e concordou. Sasuke se afastou e parou em frente à Neji que observava tudo com um meio sorriso.

-Cuida dela, cuida bem dela como eu não consegui e não conseguiria fazer. – E seguiu sem esperar resposta, sentando-se a mesa, decidindo observar como as coisas seguiriam a partir daquele instante.

Neji parou na frente de Sakura.

-Será que enquanto dançamos posso fazer algumas perguntas? – Perguntou enquanto a guiava.

-Claro

-Onde morava? Cor predileta? Livro preferido? Filme que mais gosta? Música? Banda? Comida e um sonho?

-Eu morava em Sendai, minha cor predileta é lilás, livro? Hn...girassol na janela, Um amor pra recordar, Iris, Utada Hikaru, doces! Adoro doces! Me casar, um amor verdadeiro.

-Sabe Sakura, posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

-Claro

-Namora comigo?

Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso e concordou com a cabeça, os olhos verdes derramavam algumas lágrimas e os dois se beijaram, aplausos não faltaram.

Era repentino, mas o que você faria? Seu coração se enche de alegria com aquela pessoa, esperar pode ser tarde.

-Você conseguiu Hina, já pode ficar com o Sasuke – Disse Itachi recuando alguns passos e não escondendo a decepção em sua voz, ela o segurou pela mão.

-Sabe a cicatriz que tenho acima do peito?

-Sim...? – Perguntou sem entender porque ela falava sobre isso.

-Um assalto, no meio da rua, de madrugada.

-Sei... – Disse com um sorriso triste.

-Não é nada de mais, não tenho medo de sair pelas ruas de Tokyo-New, nunca foi seguro mesmo – Disse com um leve sorriso, Itachi concordou.

-Pronto agora você já sabe tudo sobre mim... Itachi, eu amo o seu irmão, mas será que não é mais do que óbvio que não daria certo?

-Mas você não viu? Ele não está mais com a Sakura, ele deve estar começando a mudar.

-Eu também Itachi... Eu também estou começando a mudar... Eu quero que você me aceite, eu quero ficar com você...

Itachi riu, sorriu e a abraçou a girando.

-Did you know that i had mine eyes on you? – Sussurrou no ouvido dele. Os dois se beijaram, também sendo aplaudidos pelos de mais. Sakura observava tudo com um sorriso doce.

-Eles vão ficar bem? – Perguntou Neji ainda sem entender direito.

-Acho que ficarão ótimos, mas achei que ela escolheria o Sasuke.

-Te faz sentir melhor ver que ela está com o outro Uchiha, não?

Sakura concordou com cabeça.

-/-

**-**Aaah eu também quero um namorado – Resmunga Tenten de braços cruzados.

-Esse clima de romance é muito meloso não? – Diz Ino se jogando na cadeira, e se abanando com a mão.

**-**Porque está dizendo isso? Você está saindo com o Lee...

-Mas não tem nada, fala sério, você não sabia?

-O que?

-Ele gosta de você, sua lesada!

E valeu a pena ver Tenten com o rosto totalmente vermelho, Ino ria de apontar para a cara da amiga, mas não era mentira, a morena se afastou indo conversar com Lee, e Ino deu um suspiro cansado.

-Sozinha?

-Isso é uma questão de ponto de vista – Respondeu sem nem olhar para a pessoa, o ruivo sorriu e se sentou em frente a ela.

-Eu acho que você está sozinha.

-Eu acho que eu não te conheço – Disse com um sorriso divertido.

-Pode me chamar de Sasori.

-Ino.

-Encantado – Disse tomando sua mão e a beijando, deixando-a com o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado, ele sorriu satisfeito.

-Então... O que você faz Sasori?

-Eu sou designer

-/-

-Ei Hina – Chamou Neji se aproximando com uma tímida Sakura bem ao seu lado, Hinata estava sentada ao lado de Itachi enquanto os dois riam de alguma coisa.

-Nii-san, nossa, você já pediu a Sakura em namoro?

Os dois se olharem surpresos, e Hinata somente riu.

-Está estampado na cara de vocês – Diz Itachi divertido.

-Tudo é motivo de felicidade, hãn? – Diz Neji divertido, Hinata ergue a taça e sorri assentindo com a cabeça.

-Mas e vocês dois hein? Sinceramente eu estou um pouco confusa – Diz Sakura de braços cruzados observando os dois.

-É confuso, muito confuso Sakura-san – Diz Itachi balançando a mão, ela deu de ombros rindo.

-Confuso estou eu – Diz Neji olhando para todos e procurando Sasuke no salão, mas não conseguiu o avistar, estava um pouco cheio de mais.

-Antigos romances – Diz Hinata piscando.

-Sem querer que isso pareça fofoca, mas... o Sasuke vai ficar bem? – Pergunta Sakura olhando de Itachi para Hinata e se demorando mais na garota.

-Acho que ele é grandinho o suficiente pra aceitar certas escolhas. – Disse Itachi dando de ombros, não que não ligasse para os sentimentos do irmão, mas... era complicado.

-O Sasuke vai ficar bem, você deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém – Disse Hinata olhando para Sakura com um doce sorriso.

-Mas ele vai ficar distante não é? Quer dizer, se um dia eu ligar pra ele, o que pode acontecer?

-Ele será mais educado do que você imagina.

As duas garotas sorriram e se afastaram dos rapazes, andando pelo salão de braços dados enquanto conversavam.

-Não acha que ele terminou comigo para estar com você.

-Bom, talvez.

-Não, acho que ele realmente fez isso para estar com você.

-Sasuke não é um idiota, ele sabia... ele é uma pessoa que mesmo estando ao seu lado, ele não está, e que não se doa por completo. – Disse Hinata respirando fundo, como se lembrasse de muitas coisas, Sakura concordou levemente com a cabeça, afinal, ela também sabia disso.

-/-

-Estava mesmo pensando onde o meu irmãozinho estaria. – Disse Itachi encostado no portal, Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira, com os pés na mesa, segurando uma fotografia antiga.

-Seu irmãozinho está fugindo do mundo e quer ficar sozinho, então dê o fora. – Disse agressivo, batendo com porta-retrato sobre a mesa, Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, já que estava de costas, fechou a porta e deu dois passos.

-Você não é uma criança Sasuke, não aja como uma agora.

-Ora, ora, de quem eu estou ouvindo sermão, do excluído da família – E girou a cadeira, mas se arrependeu, o olhar de Itachi era tão intenso que ele engoliu em seco.

-Quer tentar algo com a Hinata, vá falar com ela.

-Eu não quero nada com aquela garota, a diversão que eu podia ter... Já acabou.

-Você é patético. Falando da Hinata dessa forma, mas você está aí se perguntando onde errou pra que as coisas acontecessem desse jeito. Insultar a Hinata pra me atingir é um golpe muito fraco, porque está estampado no seu rosto que você gosta dela, então não me venha com falas tão falsas.

-Fica com ela e me deixa em paz! Eu nunca mais quero olhar pra você, some da minha frente e da minha vida, eu não precisei de você – E girou a cadeira, ficando novamente de costas – Eu cuidei de tudo sozinho, eu posso me virar agora.

-Sasu—

-Não quero saber! Eu sabia que a Hinata estava ficando com você, mas achei que fosse para me provocar, eu não levei a sério... Realmente não levei.

Itachi sabia que ele estava falando mais para si mesmo do que para ele que estava presente, não iria questionar isso.

-A Hinata queria você, mas veja bem, mesmo estando com ela você não dava atenção, ela não é só alguém, seus sentimentos estavam sendo ignorados.

-Merda... Eu sei, eu sei disso.

-Acho que eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você então, não vou ficar aqui pra dar um sermão, você não precisa disso.

E recuou dois passos, já abrindo a porta, olhando novamente para trás, vendo Sasuke com as mãos no rosto.

-A Hina...

Ele disse baixo, contendo muito mal os soluços e a voz de choro, Itachi apenas o fitou esperando que ele continuasse.

-...Ela vai sair lá da empresa, eu conheço um lugar que ela vai gostar... resolve você a papelada... eu não quero encontrar com ela e também, não diga nada sobre a recomendação, diga que é coisa sua...pode fazer isso por mim?

-_Como eu poderia não fazer? Se preocupando desse jeito, mesmo nesse estado... _Claro, eu farei.

-He...obrigado.

-Disponha.

E saiu da sala, fechando a porta, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor encontrou com Hinata que parecia procurá-lo.

-Onde você estav... – Ela começou, mas logo parou de falar, pela expressão no rosto dele, ela tinha certeza da resposta, Itachi passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada a puxando pra perto, enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para o salão.

-Você vai morar comigo?

-Hãn!?

-Não quer? – Perguntou fazendo bico e cara de criancinha.

-Quero, claro, mas assim tão rápido, não vai ter problema?

-O único problema que eu vou ter é se você deixar cabelo na pia!

Os dois riram, enquanto desciam pelas escadas mesmo.

-Ele está bem? – Perguntou calmamente olhando para os degraus que pisava.

-Ele vai ficar bem

-E você está bem?

-Eu estou ótimo.

-Que bom...

Hinata se afastou de Itachi, descendo mais rapidamente a escada, parando de frente ao rapaz, com a mão estendida enquanto sorria sinceramente.

-Você me salvou de mim mesma, você que sempre foi doce, eu não gosto de promessas, mas... Esteja comigo e eu prometo que pequenas brigas não serão nada.

Itachi sorriu, ainda surpreso, aceitou a mão da garota e desceu os degraus.

-Eu vou estar com você enquanto desejar, mas o que eu sinto por você vai além disso.

Palavras não precisavam ser ditas, aqueles dois, não se entendiam com promessas, era algo que, eles simplesmente não acreditavam.

**Continua.**

**N/A: Não é uma continuação propriamente dita, mas quero que fique claro sobre a mudança em alguns personagens e os sentimentos que ficaram escondidos.**

**E nossa, eu jurava que esse capítulo já havia sido postado, mas no final foi até bom eu ter achado isso, eu escrevi bastante coisa, ele originalmente era muito curtinho. Enfim, aguardem atualizações, que deve ocorrer rápido, o capítulo já está digitado, **_**reviews não matam e deixam a autora feliz.**_

**YumeSangai.**


	8. You raise me up

Capítulo Final: You Raise me Up

**Capítulo Final: You raise me up**

Eu estava preocupada pensando como seria essa vida, não que tudo fosse ficar muito diferente, mas depois daquele baile, as coisas estavam fadadas a se modificarem, não só os sentimentos, mas nós mesmos.

No final, essa é a prova de que nós estamos vivos, são os nossos erros, sempre nos cercam, mas nunca nos afundam, eu aprendi, alguém sempre vai estender a mão e se ninguém o fizer, talvez sejamos nós que devemos fazer isso para alguém.

Itachi me salvou várias vezes, do abismo que eu me jogava, da minha paixão adolescente pelo Sasuke, enquanto o espero chegar eu fico pensando nisso tudo, é engraçado. No final das contas é apenas engraçado. Nós sempre vamos rir dessas recordações.

Recebi um email da Sakura, ela está passeando com o Neji-niisan em Okinawa, acho que ela pretende engravidar logo, fico muito feliz pro ela e como ela está feliz, ter encontrado alguém assim, tão rápido e descobrindo um romance tão bonito, parece coisa de novela.

Mas nós sabemos, que isso é possível, a menina má pode ser perdoada, não ser mais a vilã, apesar de nunca ter me considerado isso, eu sei que fui, em muitos momentos a "errada".

Mas o amor é errado, não o fato de amar, mas o amor. Ele não é justo, assim parece que me lamento por não mais estar com o Sasuke, mas isso não é verdade, eu gostava dele, era bom, mas não era algo que eu seguiria pela vida.

Sabe quando estamos com alguém, mas... Não nos imaginamos passando o resto de nossas vidas daquele jeito? Sasuke poderia mudar, poderia se tornar o príncipe encantado, mas isso não seria suficiente para mim.

Ah, não para mim. Eu que apenas desejo um pouco de carinho, sorrisos sinceros e abraços, não quero palavras, eu não as guardo, minhas recordações são mudas. Itachi sabia disso.

Ele nunca perdeu tempo com juras melosas, mesmo agora, ele ás vezes faz, eu fico feliz, toca meu coração, mas nós não exageramos. É bom acordar todas as manhãs com ele ao meu lado, ele espera que eu durma, ele que faz o melhor sanduíche como café da manhã, é incrível.

-Te fiz esperar?

Sorri ao ver a expressão ofegante no rosto do meu ex-amante, ele certamente estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito e subiu correndo pelas escadas e procurou que nem um desesperado essa mesa, no restaurante do terceiro andar, do shopping onde marcamos nos encontrar.

-Cheguei mais cedo.

Estendi a mão apontando para a cadeira, ele a puxou ainda como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, desabotou os primeiros botões da camisa, se jogando cansado na cadeira, eu não pude deixar de sorrir com a cena.

Ele costumava fazer isso quando o trabalho era cansativo e ele finalmente podia relaxar, Sasuke provavelmente não sabe, mas eu sei tantas coisas sobre ele, juntei tantas informações, que posso dizer como ele se sente quando faz simples movimentos.

São coisas que eu não esqueci e que não podem ser apagadas da minha memória em um piscar de olhos, mas é claro que a lista original está sendo corroída com o tempo, minha memória não é tão boa assim.

-Como estão as coisas?

Ele sorriu sem graça, não sei por que ele parecia constrangido com a pergunta, talvez achasse que soasse estúpido, talvez ele tenha vindo o caminho com os mesmos pensamentos que os meus, se for o caso, a pergunta realmente soa estúpida.

-Itachi está trabalhando no restaurante, anda inventando muitos pratos – Rio com a lembrança de alguns acidentes na cozinha, como a vez que quase tudo pegou fogo e a outro que ficou cheirando a peixe por muito tempo.

-Oh, perigoso, cuidado.

-Sim, muito cuidado.

Nós riamos, finalmente parecendo menos acanhados. Sasuke não falava com Itachi, não por minha causa, bom... Não exatamente por isso, meu doce Sasuke tem um orgulho muito grande que foi quebrado de uma forma bem cruel eu devo dizer, mas de qualquer forma, ele não se sente confortável na presença do irmão, ele foge de Itachi, mas eu espero que no Natal nós possamos passar juntos.

-... E você?

A pequena demora na pergunta me fez sorrir, fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar, muito divertido, ver Sasuke agir dessa forma.

-Eu estou na filial de Konan-san.

Eu havia mudado de emprego, não poder não querer mais estar perto de Sasuke, apenas...ele era o meu objetivo, estar ao lado dele para que pudéssemos ficar juntos, mas se não era mais o caso, eu queria fazer algo que me desse realmente prazer.

Eu estou em uma companhia de montagens de jardins, na filial de Tokyo-New que pertence a Konan-san, uma das donas do lugar e devo dizer que é muito agradável, consegui até criar um pequeno projeto que será implantado no hotel de Sakura.

-Meus parabéns, dizem que ela tem um péssimo humor.

-Oh isso não é verdade, ela é muito gentil. Não sair por aí distribuindo sorrisos faz as pessoas pensarem mal de você, hãn?

Sasuke entendeu meu comentário e concordou rindo, ele era a prova disso, eu havia aprendido aquilo com ele, naquela época. Enquanto ele bebia um pouco de água e eu fingia ler o cardápio, lembrei de algo que havia descoberto com Kiba uns dias atrás.

-Então, eu soube que está namorando, quem é?

Sasuke engasgou com a bebida, me senti levemente culpada, mas não pude evitar rir, as piadinhas de 'não ria na cara do seu chefe ou será despedida' já não podem mais ser usadas.

-Céus, parece que você continua naquela empresa, como sabe disso?

-Eu mantenho meus contatos por perto.

Disse piscando, enquanto me inclinava na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e descansando meu rosto em minhas mãos, com um sorriso de uma repórter de uma revista de fofocas, ora, eu conheço muito bem minhas expressões.

-Você não conhece.

-Mas sei que ela é ruiva, com coxas grossas, cabelo comprido e usa óculos.

A cara de 'WTF' dele foi tão engraçada, que eu ri com gosto, jogando minha cabeça para trás, quando me ajeitei novamente, reparei que seu rosto estava corado, certo devo me lembrar de parar de rir dessa forma.

-Karin.

Eu pisquei seguidamente, tentando associar sua fala repentina, depois de alguns segundos o tico e o teco de minha mente conseguiram ligar aquilo a garota, sorri sinceramente.

-Estão juntos há quanto tempo? Como ela é?

Foi a vez dele piscar com minhas perguntas, sei que ele não é uma garota e que não diria as coisas com os detalhes que eu queria ouvir, mas mesmo assim, eu estava curiosa.

-Eu não conto essas datas Hinata... Sabe disso.

Não pude deixar de desviar o olhar quando ele me chamou daquela forma, dentro de mim, algo gritava 'me chama de Hina-chan novamente', mas o meu "eu" sabia que ele não faria mais isso, pois o apelido era usado por Itachi e por isso, somente por isso ele não mais diria.

-A Karin é... Uma desbocada que está sempre brigando com todo mundo, mas é gentil, comigo pelo menos.

Eu não sei se ainda estava prestando atenção, mas o fato de meu coração acelerar do jeito que estava não era um bom sinal, eu queria sair correndo dali, eu não queria lágrimas rolando em meu rosto.

Por quê?

Já faziam mais de três meses, Sasuke estava distante da minha vida de agora, decidimos conversar porque nunca podíamos nos falar direito por telefone e mensagens são tão secas, eu gosto de sentir as palavras e principalmente de ver as pessoas.

Porque com ele era tão doloroso? Porque ainda doía tanto? Por quê? Por quê?

-Hinata?

-Eu estou ouvindo.

Disse rapidamente ainda de cabeça baixa, seu silêncio me fez acreditar que ele estava desconfiado e talvez um pouco preocupado, mas mesmo agora eu não me atrevo a dizer esse tipo de coisa.

-Eu também acho difícil olhar pra você.

Ergui o meu rosto surpresa, ele não me observava, ele estava sentado de lado na cadeira, girando o garfo no dedo enquanto fitava a janela.

-Achei que era só eu.

-Não se sinta mal por estar sentindo isso, é normal, eu gostava realmente de você.

Isso apertou meu coração, ele estava tão diferente, tão maduro, eu estava tão orgulhosa por ele, mas meus sentimentos não permitiam que eu me expressasse dessa forma.

-Eu também, do Sasuke-kun, eu também gostava muito.

Senti meu rosto corar levemente, já não o fitava, apertava minhas mãos em meu vestido, foi quando ouvi a cadeira arrastar e apenas erguei os olhos, ele beijou minha testa e depois se afastou um pouco, mas ainda estava inclinado sobre mim.

-Hinata-chan, eu só desejo a sua felicidade, e não quero deixar de vê-la porque os sentimentos ainda atrapalham, dói, mas é apenas isso não é? Nós estamos felizes com o que escolhemos, nós somos sinceros aqueles que amamos e por isso, não é errado sentir-se um pouco triste quando te vejo, sentir saudade daquela época, lembrar, mas não desejamos tudo aquilo de volta, estou certo?

Suas palavras acalmaram meu coração, o tocaram realmente, sorri de forma sincera concordando com a cabeça, esse era um Sasuke que eu não conhecia, esse era o Sasuke que estava namorando com Karin, e esse Sasuke era fruto do relacionamento deles, nada mais tinha haver comigo e eu não me sinto triste, como poderia?

-Eu tenho muito orgulho de você Hinata-chan, sempre tive, por isso, sorria, como daquela vez no baile, o meu amor pro você vai sempre existir, não mais daquela forma, mas ele existe.

-Ele vai parar de doer um dia?

-Sim, definitivamente um dia ele não vai mais doer e nessa hora, nós teremos outros laços nos ligando, cuide-se, Hyuuga Hinata-chan.

-Não a faça chorar, Uchiha Sasuke-kun.

Ele sorriu e acenou, dando as costas e não olhou para trás, eu o fitei o caminho inteiro, e flash-backs passaram tão rápido por minha mente que eu tive vontade de chorar, de chorar alto, como uma criança com um mimo negado.

E foi quando abri a porta de casa que eu tive certeza de que o Sasuke me conhecia muito tempo bem, a dor que ele falava, estava em me chamar de Hinata-chan, mas ele fez isso por mim, ele sabia que eu queria ouvir.

Caminhei pelo corredor, me jogando na cama, tirando os sapatos apenas os puxando para fora do calcanhar com os meus próprios pés, com o rosto escondido no travesseiro, eu pude chorar, alto e abafado.

Esse sentimento esteve contido por três meses, não era arrependimento, era apenas saudade de uma época que não existia mais, de conversas que eu não mais teria, de momentos memoráveis.

Eu imaginei como Sasuke estaria e pensando nisso eu tive certeza, de que ele passou grande parte do tempo no carro, chorando, seria sempre assim? Era essa dor que ele sentia por estar perto de Itachi?

-E nós teremos outros laços nos ligando... – Eu repeti para mim mesma, enquanto afastava minha franja e secava meu rosto com o canto das mãos.

Itachi e Karin eram esses laços, que ainda não se conheciam e diferente da gente poderia se dar bem, sem dor alguma, mas eu acredito fielmente nele, de que um dia, não irá mais doer.

-Hina-chan?

Eu estive tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que não ouvi a porta abrir e tão pouco a da entrada fechar, Itachi estava parado no portal me olhando preocupado, provavelmente meus olhos estavam avermelhados e meu rosto um pouco inchado.

-Sasuke não apareceu?

Ele entrou no quarto, deixando os sapatos ao lado do armário, eu neguei com a cabeça, ele pareceu mais aliviado, como se... Fosse melhor que eu estivesse chorando por ele ter aparecido do que não aparecido.

Mas faz sentindo, sem a presença dele eu não teria me comovido dessa forma e eu provavelmente estaria na sala vendo tv.

-Ele apareceu e conversamos pouco.

Eu disse enquanto arrumava meu cabelo com as mãos, ele se sentou na cama, segurando meu queixo, me fazendo olhar para ele, meus olhos apertaram, eu não queria chorar de novo, ser tão fraca assim nunca combinou comigo.

Itachi entendeu meu pedido silencioso e deixou que eu continuasse olhando para abaixo, é difícil saber o que pensar quando estamos assim por causa de um ex...

-Eu não estou bravo Hina e nem vou ficar, você e o Sasuke não estão sofrendo por terem se separado já que vocês nunca estiveram realmente juntos, não verbalmente falando, a dor é que agora nem se vocês quisessem vocês conseguiriam e vocês dois que se gostavam tanto foram os últimos a perceberem isso.

Concordei levemente com a cabeça, abraçando-o fortemente, descansando minha cabeça em seu peito, ele suspirou passando os braços que me protegiam de tudo e retribuiu meu carinho.

-Obrigada Itachi e me desculpe por estar dessa forma me sinto um pouco constrangida, mas não quero que você me entenda mal, eu te amo, de verdade, por favor, não esqueça disso.

Eu parecia um pouco carente, mas não me importei.

-Eu nunca esqueço minha pequena Deusa, e eu também te amo, verdadeiramente.

Seus lábios tocaram gentilmente os meus, sem malícia, suas mãos correram por minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto, me abraçando.

E toda aquela dor estava trancada em um lugar de difícil acesso que aos poucos vai ficando cada vez mais distante.

Nossos sentimentos estão sempre perto demais e acessíveis a pequenas recaídas, mas eles nunca irão regredir, nós crescemos e eles se fortalecem conosco, nossos sentimentos irão vibrar em sintonia e te fazer crescer. Você já sabe amar.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Obrigada por acompanharem esse pequeno drama. Eu **não **sabia com quem a Hinata poderia ficar, mas no decorrer da história eu achei que ela e o Sasuke, _juntos, _não dariam certo.

**YumeSangai.**


End file.
